The emphasis will be placed on the conclusion of all studies now in progress, which include: 1) Effects of excessive alcohol intake upon histology of gastric mucosa in mice. 2) Effects of alcohol combined with stress on the the gastric mucosubstances in rats with chronic gastric fistula. 3) Effect of alcohol and stress on Ghosh-Lai stomach in rats. 4) Prevalence of acute gastric mucosal lesions and bleeding in patients with acute and chronic alcoholism. 5) Relationship of chronic alcohol intake to atrophic gastritis and to gastric auto-antibodies. 6) Cellular immunity in chronic alcoholics with and without gastritis. All these studies are far advanced and it is hoped that they will be successfully concluded before the end of the grant period.